


Nico di Avenger

by Painter273



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Demigod Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painter273/pseuds/Painter273
Summary: Nico just wanted a happy meal, that's all. But apparently looking at government agents (SHIELD/ Avengers) and running is suspicious. So is looking exactly like a dead person.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Lavinia Asimov/ Natasha Romanov, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I have changed a couple things mainly with Nico's backstory. Nico entered the military at 16 and fought with Steve. Steve did not know of his heritage. Nico was taken by the Furys during the middle of an operation and Steve believed him to be dead. Nico was taken to the hotel with Bianca, who was 14. And the events of the BOO series follows. Trials of Apollo did not happen. At the time the story takes place Nico is 20. He is no longer part of camp though he still helps and meets up with Percy every few weeks. Takes place before Age of Ultron.

Nico’s POV:

All Nico really wanted was a happy meal. After leaving camp, Nico thrived on McDonalds he worked at one and ate at the other. It was a good deal and it worked for him he was at McDonald’s number two and was leaning against a wall waiting for his food. He got the same thing every time, a chicken nugget happy meal with apples and chocolate milk. At first, they looked at him weird but now they just copied down his order. As they called his number, 666 how ironic, he grabbed his order and headed to the seat he had claimed as his own. It was a back-corner seat and the light above didn’t work properly or at all, though they did occasionally flicker ominously.  
As he turned back around, he was met by a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Normally he would just turn his head and continue but he knew the person this was someone he served with. It was Steve. Nico turned and ran out the door as fast as he could, which was pretty fast considering he’d been a demigod for four years now. He looked suspicious but right now it didn’t matter. 

Steve’s POV: 

Steve and the rest of the avengers were going to McDonald’s. Why? Steve had no idea; Tony had heard that he’d never been and insisted they go because “Never going to McDonalds was a tragedy.” Steve just expected to get some food and continue with his day but apparently the universe had different ideas. He walked through the doors and saw a face never thought he’d see again. Nico.  
But Nico couldn’t be here. Unless he was like Bucky and got captured by Hydra. But Bucky would have said something. As he was processing this suddenly the Nico look alike bolted. Steve immediately followed. If it wasn’t him then it had to be his grandchild or something because a WW2 jacket like Nico’s with his numbers was too big of a coincidence. This kid knew something about his friend, and he intended to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico’s POV:

No one can blame me for running if your not so dead best friend from eighty years ago popped up out of nowhere you’d run too. Just as I left, I heard footsteps following me. It’s never a good idea to look behind you but I had to know. It was Steve. Styx. I ran faster and eventually into a dark alley way. I intended to just shadow travel away, but they were to close, they could see me. Suddenly a fire escape catches my eye, that’ll work. I grab onto the fire escape with one hand the other holding my happy meal. As I start climbing, I realize, I should have done more work on the climbing wall. A hand wraps around my ankle and pulls me back to earth, and straight into someone’s arms. It’s Steve arms so I relax into them knowing there’s no use in fighting.   
Coming in behind us I hear several people panting and one of them is out of shape judging by how they are panting. Honestly, they sound like a dog. Wait, off topic. Steve hasn’t said anything yet, but he also hasn’t let me go. Suddenly a voice, probably the one who was panting said,” Cap, why’d you run?”  
“Bucky, don’t you recognize him?” Steve voice pleaded with Bucky completely ignoring the other man and clutching me tighter as if I’d run if his grip loosened. I probably would.   
“How do you know Steve; he could be just another kid.” I immediately wanted to tell Bucky that I wasn’t a kid anymore, but I knew they’d recognize my accent. Because how many pale emo homeless looking kid have Italian accent and an original WW2 jacket. Oops.  
“But Bucky his jacket he’s got to know something.” Steve grip on me tightened even more until he turned me around to face Bucky. “Just look at him and tell me he’s not Nico.”   
“Will someone tell us what’s going on here.” Said a younger looking guy with a bow slung across his back. Why does he have a bow? Can he legally carry that thing?  
“Let’s just go back to the tower and discus things there.” A red headed woman had interrupted Steve’s answer. She had a gun on her waist and various knives on her person. She made me uneasy.   
“Fine,” was the resounding answer. Of course, I didn’t get a choice. So, Steve, who is still annoyingly taller than me, held me to his chest and continued walking like I weighed nothing. I was tempted to summon my sword, just to see if the weight would make him stumble, but I didn’t because I have self-control.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico’s POV: 

As we went back to where-ever the tower is, like who calls something “the tower,” my mind starts to wander. I start wondering if this happened a lot. Like, do they regularly kidnap people or is it just me. Because no one is protesting despite the fact that it’s obvious that I don’t want to be here. Also no one is stopping them, why, is this just normal and I missed the memo? We approach a large building and I suddenly realize why it’s called “the tower.” I can’t go up there, Zeus will be furious! I start struggling again and Steve stooped and looked down at me confused.   
“Why is he struggling?” Asked the weird guy with a bow. Is that even legal, to just carry a bow around. Then again, kidnapping isn’t legal either.   
“He doesn’t like heights,” Bucky said looking down as if slightly guilty for his actions.   
“Oh yeah,” Steve mumbled suddenly looking ashamed. Regardless of this he continued and walked through the building and up to an elevator. I started struggling again, there was no way I was going in there. It might have been a while, but the flash backs and panic attacks still happened and probably always will. And just as we walked in despite my movements and murmured no’s, I started having a panic attack. My entire body went slack and I fell forward in Steve’s hold, my head dangling uselessly and swaying back and forth. My eyes started fluttering and obscuring my vision. I tried to stay awake, I don’t trust these people enough to be vulnerable around them. My hearing started fading and it felt like the walls were closing in on me. I could hear them talking but couldn’t decipher what they were saying. Then I couldn’t hear or see, and it was just me, me and my thoughts, me and my panic, me and my nightmares. 

Steve’s POV: 

The closer we got to the elevator the more scared he got. He was struggling and saying no over and over again. He certainly sounded like Nico, but he also sounded scared. I felt really bad, but we had to talk to him. I needed to know. Thinking he was dead then seeing him was too much. Suddenly I’m brought back to reality when he slumps over in my arms. I look down to see him having a panic attack.   
“Move Back!” I bark and when they do, I lay him on the ground. Everyone knows what’s going on, but no one knows what to do about it. He’s mumbling things like I’m sorry, please stop, No, and please don’t hurt me. I reach out to him and as my fingers make contact, he lets out a small scream. I scramble back. The elevator doors open, and I quickly scoop him up and lay him on the couch. Bruce walks in from another room and looks from us to Nico and back finally landing on us disapprovingly.   
“So does anyone want to tell me what happened?”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve’s POV: 

Tony decided to chime in with his very important comment of, “None of us know, Steve chased the kid out of a McDonald’s and brought him back here.”

“Bucky seems to know him too,” Clint helpfully chimed in.

“So, Steve kidnapped a random kid out of a McDonald’s,” Bruce deadpanned. I sighed. 

“Basically,” Clint said as I opened up my mouth. 

“Technically, it’s not kidnapping since he should be well over eighty.” I said frustrated with the situation. 

“Whether or not its kidnapping aside why is he unconscious? You didn’t knock him out or something did you,” Bruce said, starting to look a bit green.

“No,” I quickly interjected for fear of being misunderstood, “No, he had a panic attack in the elevator and passed out.” 

“Well I’m glad you didn’t knock him out,” Bruce relented, “But that doesn’t excuse that you kidnapped the poor child.”

“I don’t want to be arrested for kidnapping,” Tony said, halfway between a whine and a groan. 

Nico’s POV:

As I started to regain consciousness, I noticed my limbs felt heavy and I was holding something, but it wasn’t my sword. Slowly my memories started to come back to me as the noise around me started fading back in. My Happy Meal must be in my hand. I opened my eyes to see my hand still clutching the golden arches. Yes!! I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of someone saying,” I don’t want to be arrested for kidnapping.”

They sounded childish and I had the urge to shove my fist in their face and go back to sleep but sadly that wasn’t an option. I was in an unfamiliar place with some people I didn’t know. So, I swung my legs over the edge of couch, turning myself into a sitting position and said,” Technically it’s not kidnapping because I’m twenty.”

“Oh, thank God,” sighed the childish man with a goatee.

“It’s abduction,” I stated bringing his hopes back down. I opened up my Happy meal and started munching on my fries while the other people bickered. I wonder if they would notice if I leave. I can’t shadow travel because they might have cameras and I won’t go back into that elevator. So, the stairs sound like the best option. Surely the stairs would be by the elevator, so I could just walk to the elevator and open all the doors around it until I find the stairs. It sounds like a good idea. I finish my fries by stuffing the last few in my mouth. I dust my hands off on my jeans and then grab my stuff and stand up. I walk back over to the elevator when I’m interrupted. 

“Where are you going, kid.” Great it’s the annoying guy with the goatee again.” I’m leaving, and unless you really are abducting me then I’m free to go.”

“How are you going to even get back downstairs,” He says almost haughtily. 

“Well, I’m going to open random doors until I find the stairs.” I say turning around to give him a dead stare. I’m really good at those. 

“Well good luck kid, we’re on the seventy first floor,” He says sounding smug. I just shrug and continue walking, I’ve done worse. 

“Wait please I just have a few questions,” Steve pleaded.

“Fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nico’s POV:

“Fine.”

I spun on my heel to face them, the strangers and my friends, my comrades. As tears ran down my face, I met their eyes and said,” But just remember that this hurts me way more then it hurts you.” 

Them being here, all it was doing was bringing up memories that I didn’t want to remember. The effects of the River Lethe had long since worn off. I remembered from every birthday to every battle. I remembered from the day my sister was born to the day she died. I remembered the weeks in the Lotus hotel. I remembered fighting tooth and nail to stay with those guys, and I remembered watching Bucky get dragged off and being unable to help. I don’t need to remember. 

“You know who I am, and I know who I am. I’m here, I’m alive. What else do you need to know?” I asked. 

“I-I don’t know where to start,” said Steve dejectedly. He put his head into his hands. 

“How about who else I’d be telling?” I asked. 

Steve suddenly seemed to notice that he’d never introduced his friends. He turned to his friends with a light smile on his face. 

“Well, introduce yourselves,” He said with a gleam in his eyes that I hadn’t seen in years. Not since his eyes had become war hardened. He was really happy here. 

“Clint Barton,” said the weird guy with the bow slung over his back. 

“Natasha Romanoff,” said the woman with too many weapons and brilliant red hair.

“Bruce Banner,” said the new guy. 

“You know us,” Bucky added.

“I’m Tony Stark, but you already knew that,” replied the annoying childish guy with a goatee. 

“No, not that I recall,” I answered,” Well I guess Leo did mention you that one day,” a muffled yes was heard,” apparently he broke into this place and stole some ice cream. To your credit it took him a couple days.”

“Why would he do that,” the bow guy- Clint said. 

“It was a dare.”

“How about you introduce yourself now.” inquired Bruce.

“Ah yes, I’m Nico di Angelo, I’m twenty years old.” I replied. 

“Ah you’re the one with no birth records, it’s really angering Director Fury.” countered the red head, Natasha Romanoff. 

“Well I can assure you I was born at one point or another,” I sniped, annoyed that someone was messing with my business. If he was a Fury like Alecto surely, I would know about him. “What’s his first name?”

“Nicholas, why do you need to know?”

“Oh, I thought I knew him for a second, but I don’t,” I explained. “Well any questions.”

“Yes,” Natasha said, “Why don’t you have birth records?”

“I do,” I replied, “I was born on January 28, 1923."


	6. Chapter 6

Nico’s POV:

Sudden shouts of no and various other protests sounded around the room. It was silly really; Bucky and Steve were still alive why shouldn’t I be. They lived with the men for gods’ sakes.   
Finally, after some yelling from Steve while I ate my chicken nuggets, they were really good by the way, everyone calmed down. Also, Thor a Norse god, because those exist, walked in.

Once everyone was sitting back in their seats I asked,” Anymore questions?” as I sipped my chocolate milk.

“Yeah what happened that day,” Steve asked.

“Before I answer that one, I have a question for Thor. Sorry for making you wait Steve,” I replied before inquiring,” Thor if the gods make a deal with someone, even if it’s a joke, does it still count?”

“Yes, young di Angelo, though the deals that were meant to be jokes are the one that get them into the most trouble,” Thor said disappointedly. I suppose he was disappointed in the gods for making such a stupid deal without even doing any research. 

“Great, so Steve during the battle in which I went missing I was dragged away from the fighting and drugged -,” I started but was quickly interrupted by Steve. “So, HYDRA got you too!”

“No,” I stated firmly,” I don’t even know what HYDRA is, I know what hydras are but that’s beside the point. I was taken by an underling of my father, who was coincidentally named Fury as well. When I was taken the drug immobilized me, but I could still see. So, as I was being dragged away, I saw a different group of people drag Bucky away.” I paused and took a deep breath and looked at Bucky sadly, “I tried to get to you, but my limbs wouldn’t cooperate and- and I-.”

Bucky and Steve held me close as they shushed me, rocking me like they did when I used to have nightmares. Nightmares about the war, nightmares about my sister, nightmares about dying. It was comforting but I needed to finish my story, so I gently pushed them away. “What else did you need to know?”

“How are you twenty still?” asked Bucky quietly. 

“Well first of all it’s not still, I was sixteen when I was taken but you already knew that. The Fury took me away from the battle and we joined my sister at a hotel, this hotel was special though. The hotel still exists and while you’re in there time speeds up and you never want to leave. We got out in 2007.” I said dejectedly.

“Don’t you have to be 18 to join the military?” Clint asked. 

“Yes, actually I joined when I was 15.” I stated remembering,” Our mother had just died, and someone needed to watch over my sister who was twelve at the time. We were immigrants, we had no family. If I went to war not only would the women left behind watch over Bianca, she’d also get my enlistment money. So, I wrote the number 18 on a piece of paper, put it in my boot and went to the enlistment office. I told the guy I was over 18 and he let me join.”

“I have one more question,” Steve asked while everyone else sat silently. “What happened to Bianca?”


	7. Chapter 7

Nico’s POV:

“I’ll answer this once but never again after that,” I replied dejectedly as I slumped into the couch. My head fell to my hands and rested there as I attempted to cover my eyes with my bangs. 

“Bianca’s dead,” I forced out in almost a whisper. How do you tell someone that your pride and joy is gone? That the thing you lived for was no longer in existence. 

“Steve, Bucky, do you honestly think I’d be like this if she were still here,” I said softly,” Do you honestly think I’d act like this, look like this if she were still here? She’d only be 14, do you really think I’d leave her alone for this long? Don’t you think I’d have fought harder if I had someone to go back to? She was my everything.”

My tears slid down my cheeks silently as I mourned the death of my sister. She was my everything. All this does is bring back memories of someone I lost. A hand I never get to hold again. I’ll never watch her grow up, let alone growing old. I’ll never threaten her first boyfriend. I’ll never watch her cradle her first child. With who our father was it was improbable but not impossible. I’ll never get to make more memories with her in them. Sometimes I have nightmares where she yells at me. She’ll tell me she hates me.

~Nightmare~

Bianca looked into my eyes and started shouting. As she held eye contact, she shouted about how I couldn't save her, how I never really tried. She told me all the standards I set for myself were for show and that I never wanted to help her. She told me that I only wanted the revenge and could've cared less if she rotted. She told me that I never looked hard enough for her, that if I saved Hazel, I could have saved her. That if I looked harder, I could have saved her. As she yelled my legs collapsed under me and I fell to the ground. My knees hit the ground and my eyes blurred with tears. She fell silent as I looked away. 

~End of Nightmare~

Steve and Bucky pulled me close again. Steve was behind me and Bucky in front, they held me close to their chests softly but firmly, as I sobbed. The other people in the room didn’t seem to know what to do. They stood awkwardly and waited until I composed myself. 

“Well I have to go now. If I need to, I can come back tomorrow, but right now I need to make sure someone isn’t working themselves to death.” I stated leaving no room for argument.

OK’s and See you tomorrow’s echoed throughout the room as I left.


	8. Chapter 8

Nico’s POV: 

As I walked through the front door of the shop the little bell dinged. I heard,” Be with you in a second,” echoing from the back. 

This was where I lived, a tenement house with a machine shop on the bottom and a flat on the top. The machine shop was run by my best friend and partner, Leo Valdez, or as I like to call him Fire bug. Well regardless of what you call him he was taking too long, so I hopped over the counter. As I wandered past various machines in varying states of functioning, I look over to see my little fire bug bent down working on some machine that I didn’t recognize. (We are pretending Leo is 19) I crept up behind him silently and put my cold hands on his slightly exposed waist. I got the desired effect as he jumped.

“Neeks, don’t scare me like that,” whined Leo. 

“It’s your own fault Leo you didn’t answer the bell.” I teased. 

“But that doesn’t mean you can scare me.” He pouted. I reached my hand out and poked his cheek. 

“When’s dinner?” I asked. 

“Soon,” Leo said. 

“Mhmm,” I said resting my head on top of his. We were both short, but he was shorter, a fact I enjoyed lording over him. 

We headed upstairs. As Leo headed to the kitchen, I headed to the bedroom. It’s been a long day. I pulled the covers up and around me, slowly falling to darkness. Though I was slightly shivering at the lack of Leo’s warmth. 

When I was awoken later, by a warm hand on my back, I headed to the dinner table. My little fire bug had made tacos, Leo’s tacos were the best. They had spice meat, a little too spicy maybe, but the cheese mellowed it out. The crisp hand chopped lettuce added some texture and I added sour cream because just like Leo, the spice was a little much for me. We started conversation, talked about our days. It was domestic. I loved it. 

“So,” Leo asked, “What got you so upset that you napped before dinner?”


	9. Chapter 9

Nico’s POV:

“What’s got you so upset that you napped before dinner.” Said Leo. 

“Do you remember what I told you about before the Lotus hotel?” I asked. 

“Yeah but what does that have to do with today, all those guys should be wrinkly old grandpas.” Leo sassed. 

“Mhmm, old grandpas, just like me,” I replied,” Well two of them, coincidentally, look to be in their thirties and recognize me and my jacket.”

“Really how’d that happen,” asked my little fire bug as he tilted his head slightly to the right.

“Ice and the government apparently,” I answered leaning back in my chair, having finished my delicious meal,” They had some questions, not all of them were pleasant. I have to go back tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to come with?”

“Only if you want to firecracker.”

We washed the dishes, I rinsed he dried, and then went to get ready for bed. We both slept in only pajama pants. We didn’t mind each other’s scars so both of us were comfortable. Neither of us left the room to change. We didn’t look but we didn’t look away either. I could tell you that Leo has some interesting boxers though. I honestly have no idea where he got those. But nevertheless, we changed and laid down in a cuddled-up position, what can I say he was warm, and pulled a thin blanket over us. I snuggled into Leo’s chest despite him being shorter than me and wrapped my arms around him. He in return put his arms around my waist. When asked why I curled up to Leo I originally said it was because he was warm, and he was. But he also made me feel safe. 

“Good night Angel”

“Good night my little fire bug”


	10. Chapter 10

Nico’s POV:

As the world faded back in a pleasant smell greeted my nose. Chocolate. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. I loved my sleep but being in several armies means I get up early, (Roman SPQR, WW2 army, and Camp Half-Blood’s ragtag army) not four in the morning but early, for a young adult, or a child of Hades. Especially a child of Hades. 

It was 6:05, not bad. 

I rolled out of bed and began my quest looking for Leo, you’d think I would shy away from that word after everything, but I never do. 

He wasn’t in the bedroom. Though I wish he was, he was really warm, and I am always cold.

He wasn’t in the bathroom obsessing over his overalls. Though I do admit that they make him look adorable. 

He wasn’t in the living room. Sometimes I’d find him sitting in there watching cartoons. We’d watch the cartoons that we’d miss in childhood. When Leo was particularly focused on a show or cartoon, he’d take his bottom lip between his teeth then I’d have to get it out from between them. I’d tickle his side and he’d start giggling and that lip would be freed. And I’d continue to tickle him until he pushed me off and went back to his show. But he wasn’t in there. 

I checked the kitchen. Sure enough he was in there. Making chocolate muffins, which is what I smelled, and shaking his little butt in an apron. He had some kind of Spanish music that he swayed his hips to.

“How’s it going little fire bug,” I asked.

Leo jumped and turned rapidly to face me. Despite being a demigod for several years Leo was still easily scared. His normally tanned cheeks now tinted red. He looked back up at me after turning the music off. 

“I made muffins,” he said.

“I noticed.”


	11. Chapter 11

Nico’s POV:

We sat down and ate our muffins then showered and left. As we approached Avengers tower, I started having doubts. 

What if Leo lights himself on fire? 

What if Steve and Bucky don’t approve of our relationship? 

And what about their team? 

What if my dad summons me?

What if they don’t believe me?

What if they haul us away to do science things? 

Or bring us to a mental hospital? 

What if one of them if a legacy then what? 

Do we take them to camp? Then they’ll hear all the rumors about us. 

What if I was wrong?

What if it’s not really them?

Will Leo and Tony argue? Or will they get along and accidentally explode the entire earth? 

What if…

Leo’s POV:

As we’re walking, I intertwine our hands. I love doing small cutesy things with Nico, it makes me feel all warm inside. Hah, warm. I love the small affection that sometimes brings a small blush to his cheeks. No blush today. Dang it. I love the weight of his hand in mine. His cold fingers being warmed up. 

As we walk, I notice Nico tapping his cold finger on mine. I look over into his unblinking eyes. He’s panicking. 

I pull him into an empty alleyway nearby. And then pull his body close to mine. He’s taller than me so I just snuggled into his chest, whispering calming things. Slowly he calmed down. I got onto my tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his forehead.   
“Are you okay,” I mumbled into his chest. 

“Yeah,” he sighed,” We’d better get going.”

“You gonna stay with me,” I asked

“Always.”


	12. Chapter 12

Nico's POV:

We walked up 72 flights of stairs, after getting screened by the receptionist who had my name but not Leo's. I loved him but he was a pain sometimes. He told the receptionist that his last name was Bad Boy Supreme. Like he thought that would pass.   
Eventually, we got upstairs and Steve and Bucky came and gave me a hug. I looked at Leo seeing jealousy flash through his eyes. Leo came up behind me to wrap his arms around my neck in a show of possession. He leaned down into my neck and pressed a hard kiss to the inside of my neck. Steve and Bucky pretended not to notice, looking slightly flighty. (Please remember that when Steve and Bucky were born people were killed for their sexuality. Not that they aren't now but still.)  
"I thought you agreed to be subtle but ok." I muttered.   
"I am though." he answered pouting resting his chin on my shoulder.   
"Alright then let's move on," Steve interrupted," Let's finish where we left off yesterday."  
"But first who's your friend" Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.   
A small smile graced his lips,"This is Leo, my boyfriend."  
Steve and Bucky suddenly looked very worried. I suddenly felt the need to ask,"Tony did anyone update them on the current state of the LGBTQ+ community?"  
"No we never thought of it," Clint started," Oh my gods."  
"Steve, Bucky, sit down real quick." They proceeded to sit down next to each other looking slightly confused.   
"Guys, in this day and age it's alright for a boy to like a boy or a girl to like a girl."  
There was a moment of silence.   
The moment was suddenly broken when Bucky muttered,"Well dang it then."  
He then grabbed Steve by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Nico's POV:

Steve turned to Nico, "Thanks."

"Now before you two go off to 'discuss' there are a few more thing you should know," added Leo before the happy couple left to go do things.

"Yeah, let's start by explaining our beautiful acronym." Leo said. "L and G stand for lesbian and gay, which are girls that like girls and boys that like boys."

Clint chimed in with," B is for Bisexual, liking two or more genders."

Nico went next," T is for transgender, people who were born in a body that is the wrong gender."

"Q is for queer; queer means different it can refer to polyamorous and other parts of the community or other communities all together. It is also a reclamation of a term that was once derogatory. It is also a gender." Tony told them.

"Plus means there are more," Natasha added." Pansexual is liking people regardless of their gender."

Bruce added in," Another one is nonbinary, someone who is neither male nor female. They sometimes go by they/them pronouns."

"One of the most important things though is respect." Leo added." If someone asks you to use different pronouns for them you should, you have nothing to lose by doing so. And bullying and harassment are still wrong regardless of their reason. And never out someone to someone else unless their out publicly, its theirs to tell."


	14. Chapter 14

Nico’s POV:

Tony added in, “Asexual is lack of sexual attraction, and aromantic is lack of romantic attraction.”

“Agender is essentially saying screw gender, I’m a human,” Clint says. 

Leo said,” Being genderfluid is being any gender at any given moment. Some people have a bracelet or something that they turn to represent their current gender.”

Natasha remarked,” Skoliosexual is being attracted to people who are not gender conforming.”

“Polyamorous is being in a relationship with multiple people, without cheating on unknowing partners.” Nico stated the last part strictly. 

Bruce started,” Gender changing surgery is now available and so are hormones.”

“So, all these genders and sexualities are all respected now,” Steve asked. 

“No, not really they are still persecuted, and people are still prejudice.” Nico said solemnly,” But we are moving closer, gay marriage was even legalized in the US recently.” 

“At least we’re getting better,” Bucky said.


	15. Chapter 15

Nico’s POV:

My eyes glazed over the room after that lengthy discussion. When my eyes landed on Leo, I saw him sitting there looking completely concentrated on the task at hand, which was his shoelaces, except his eyes were crossed. He looked so concentrated that I just had to disturb him. My hands snuck to meet his sides while trying to stay out of his range of sight. I even went all the way to partially coating them in shadows to further hide them. 

Suddenly I lunged my hands into his sides. Leo squealed and quickly covered his mouth as a little bit of red graced his pretty tanned cheeks. “Nico,” he pouted, his back slumped, and arms crossed over his chest. 

The occupants of the room started laughing along with me. I looked over to see Leo staring adoringly. “What,” I asked tilting my head. 

“I love hearing you laugh, you do so so rarely,” He stated in a loving manner. Now it was my turn, Leo always managed to turn these things back on me. The heat rose to my cheeks as I looked away. Leo pecked my cheek as Steve’s team aww-ed.


	16. Chapter 16

Nico’s POV: 

I looked around the room and my eyes fell onto the digital clock in the corner of the room. Could these people really not read a clock? “It’s getting late, do you want to do something for dinner, or we could just come back tomorrow,” I said breaking the concentration of various people playing various board games scattered around the room. 

“Why don’t we get JARVIS to order pizza,” Tony answered bring nods and mumbled agreement from multiple sources. 

“What’s JARVIS?” I asked oblivious. 

“It’s the AI I told you about.” Leo answered a little bit more excited than before, causing him to start fiddling with the paper clip in his hand. He was probably turning it into another little helicopter. 

“You mean the little voice in the ceiling that you used to talk to. And wanted to make sure I wouldn’t try to attack it.” I replied remembering last night. Last night Leo rambled about AI’s and how he used to have one. He went on about an hour as I just watched him talk. I was of course listening, but I was also watching his lips move and his hands flail. He was so cute when he went on little rants. After he realizes that he’s been rambling he blushes and gets really embarrassed. It was always amazing to watch him let go and be himself like that without caring what anybody else thinks. It was adorable. 

“Yeah,” he replied not meeting my eyes. 

We all agreed on which pizzas to get and ordered them as we enjoyed the rest of our night.


	17. Chapter 17

Nico’s POV:

That night as we were leaving, we were confronted by Clint. “I would have thought you’d come to me by now.” Clint remarked leaning against the door to the elevator. 

“Considering you left a 14-year-old to lead the cabin all by himself and left us for two wars, I think you deserve to do a little groveling.” Leo said in a deathly calm yet threatening tone. (If you know how old Will was when he took over the Apollo cabin tell me please!)

“I didn’t have a choice,” Clint said through gritted teeth. 

“You always have a choice.” I sneered. 

Just as we turned to find another exit Clint fell to the ground. Despite our anger we turned around to check on him, only to find Clint collapsed on the ground. We rushed to kneel beside him. “JARVIS, check his pulse,” Leo screamed. 

“80 bpm,” JARVIS replied sounding slightly concerned,” Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, tell him that were bringing him back to the living room.”

I effectively picked up Clint bridal style. Leo and I hurried back to the living room. Once we reached our destination, we placed Clint back onto the couch. Everyone gathered around him as Bruce started checking Clint out. Suddenly Clint’s mouth opened, and green mist crept out.


	18. Chapter 18

Nico’s POV: 

As green mist crept out of his mouth so did words in a voice that was not his own. 

“It was always fated to happen this way  
the one of sky brought down to earth  
son of the light subjected to darkness  
as the brother and friend unite against foe  
and every time the story is told it ends the same” 

“Alrighty, secrets out then,” Leo said. 

“Dang it, Clint. What did you do?” Nico chimed in. 

“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Natasha said less withdrawn then normal. 

Clint had apparently decided that this was a good time to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked around him and asked sluggishly,” What happened?”

“Perfect timing,” Leo clapped his hands,” You just gave a prophecy, What the hell did you do?”

“Prophecy?” Tony asked while Clint sputtered. 

“I hope you knew that they’d find out eventually. But now we need to go somewhere safe to discuss this.” Nico said. 

“My towers plenty safe thank you very much.” Tony rebutted. 

“Not if you have no idea what you’re up against.” Nico answered right back. 

“He is right there.” Bruce said. 

“So, are we taking them to camp?” Clint asked.

“Do you want to be mobbed, beat up, then be only able to speak in poetry and song,” Leo asked in return.” And possibly start another war.”

“Yeah, bad idea.” Clint responded. 

“I’m suddenly very interested in this place.” Tony said.


	19. Chapter 19

Nico’s POV:

“We’re going to our house.” Leo said

We approach the mechanic shop. It’s a small brick building with a neon sign and giant wrench. Leo made it. We went in the side door so that we could hide the Avengers as they had no idea how to be subtle. We went upstairs into our little apartment and then the avengers and Leo waited in the living room. I quickly made sure that there was nothing alive in our room strangely enough I could also pick up electric signals. There was nothing so I brought them back in. Leo and I sat on the bed and everyone else took various places on the floor. 

“First I know Clint knows what we are. But do you know who? “I asked. 

“You mean your parent right,” Clint said. 

“Parent?” Natasha questioned. 

“Godly parent. Multiple pantheons exist,” Leo answered. 

“I’d say Hephaestus considering this is a mechanics shop.” Clint answered. 

“That’d be me, but I’m a little special.” Leo said smirking. 

“We are going to have some fun.” Tony said. 

“And I’d say Athena or Ares considering you were in WW2,” Clint finally decided. 

Leo and I looked at each other and just burst out laughing. 

Clint blushed and started naming of random cabins but not even considering the big three as he left before Percy. 

“You’re not even close,” Leo said. 

“The big three broke the oath buddy, except my dad as I was born before it. I’m a child of Hades.”


	20. Chapter 20

Nico’s POV:

“Now that that’s out of the way,” I turn to Clint and raise my voice slightly, “What the hell did you do!”

“Alright, lets calm down and take it slow.” Steve said as Clint murmured, “Am I dreaming?”

Leo got onto his tiptoes to place a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Don't worry we're taking this about as calmly as we can.”

I cracked my knuckles looking at Clint and grumbled, “I mean I'll pinch you, but you might bleed.” 

Clint’s eyes drifted up to my own from his place on his knees, a position which he had sunk into earlier, “Why do you hate me so much?” 

“Despite all of the things you have done to Will and the camp in general, and the fact that you never once looked back, well I don't know, what could I dislike about you?” I said sarcastically, “Let's put it this way, I care about my friends a lot and you have hurt so many of them.”

“His fatal flaw is also holding grudges, so good luck. In like the I hope you don't get yourself killed kind of way not the I think you're a really good person and this is just a big misunderstanding kind of way, cause I'm protective of my friends too.” Leo added.

“Surely there has to be some kind of misunderstanding you can't have heard all sides of the story?” Tony asked.

“We’ll deal with this later, right now, we need to figure out what to do about the prophecy?” I said begrudgingly letting the issue go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that this is not how the Oracle works. It's creative liberty.

Nico’s POV:

“For those who don't know, the green smoke that came out of Clint's mouth is a side effect of the Oracle of Delphi.” Leo started.

I continued, “The odd thing about that is that the Oracle of Delphi can only be passed two ways, the first being taking an oath, and the second being given this power by the previous user, who is normally not in control of their own body and is being controlled by the Oracle. When this happens, it's it is normally extremely obvious especially if you know what you're looking at, which Clint would thus my question. What did you do?”

“I defiantly didn’t take the oath,” Clint said though he seemed as if even he was doubting himself.

“Well duh, to actually take the oath you have to be female and you know not a demigod,” Leo said almost laughing. Clint blushed.

“Wait, what is Clint’s godly parent,” Tony asked.

“Apollo, you idiot,” said Natasha smacking the back of Tony’s head, “If you tell us who it is maybe we can pinpoint the interaction.”

“Honestly, I don't trust you with the name, plus it wouldn't really help all that much because since she wasn't in control of her body she wouldn't have introduced herself, but she's relatively average height, about 15, normally wears large T shirts and jeans that have holes and are covered in paint, she also has flaming red hair you can't miss it.” I said. 

“I remember her, she approached me on the street and asked to shake my hand, I thought she was just a fan, so I did, and I felt a little dizzy afterward, but I didn't think anything of it.” Clint said.

“First of all, you idiot, she could have drugged you and you're a spy, what the hell were you thinking people trying assassinate us all the time.” Natasha said seeming very disappointed.

“Second of all you're a demigod it could have been a monster and they could have killed you because you took the time to shake their hand when they seemed suspicious and then turned your back to them and walked away,” Leo said.


	22. Chapter 22

Nico’s POV:

“Ok, what’s the plan now,” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, we’re gonna alert camp the Olympus, let them round everyone up in the camps and stay there as much as possible. Get as may newbies to safety as possible, recruit what Gods we can but leave the demigods at camp, maybe get some weapons from the forge. The older ones can do supply runs if necessary.” Leo said.

“Why aren’t we recruiting the other demigods? Couldn’t they help us?” Clint asked.

“Alright raise your hand if you’d like to guilt a bunch of traumatized children into fighting your battles for you despite the fact that they already did it twice for you,” I asked exasperated glaring at Clint,” Great now that that’s over lets decide who’s doing what with who.”

“Really quick, why go to Olympus if we’re fighting Zeus?” Tony asked seeming genuinely confused.

“First, no names it makes you more vulnerable,” Leo said.

“Second, we’re not fighting him or at least not in the prophecy, fighting Air head is kinda a weekly thing. It’d only a huge threat if it was the whole of Olympus.” I said.

“Then who are we fighting?” Steve asked.

“Air heads granddaddy, Dirt face’s first husband.” Leo said.

Everyone got changed into casual clothes, so hopefully no one would be recognized. 

\------Cut scene------ 

3rd person:

Tony said stunned, “Is that my ACDC shirt?!?”

“And are those my shorts,” Clint asked.

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?” Natasha asked as she stared them down, Tony’s shirt hanging off her shoulder, Clint’s shorts held up by a belt that probably belonged to Steve with black fishnets underneath.

Both men gulped.

(Honestly, they can wear whatever you want them to I just enjoyed a couple head canons about her stealing their clothes, and (separately) dressing like an emo teenager in a casual setting.)

\------Arriving at the border-----

Leo’s POV:

As we arrived at the border, we came around the side so as not to be unnecessarily spotted. First, in attempt to weed out and legacies, clearsighted mortals, and unknown demigods. So, we asked what everyone saw, everyone said a strawberry field until…

“A bunch of cabins, several arenas, a larger house standing apart from the rest, and a climbing wall with what appears to include lava.” Natasha stated calmly but also confused.

“Can you try to walk through?” Nico asked. She did so and turned back to look at us confused. 

Some of the others started to freak out when they could no longer see her. We quickly granted them entrance we all huddled and started walking to the big house. Once we arrived, we met with Chiron as well as Renya and Will who also happened to be there. 

Everyone kindly waited until explanations we over, we decided to tell everyone that the Avengers needed extra help for now and tomorrow at dinner they’d announce the upcoming problem just so no one felt urged to help as they’d been through enough and once one joined everybody would be in. Renya agreed to do the same.

Once this was over, I asked Will if he’d take some people to the clinic and see what they could spare. Will immediately jumped up and grabbed Clint by the ear dragging him along. Bruce and Bucky followed. Bruce was probably interested in what was going on. Bucky either wanted to protect Clint if necessary or watch, or both.

Once they had left something I never expected happened. A glowing helmet appeared above Natasha’s head.


	23. Chapter 23

Nico’s POV: 

Why didn’t I see that coming? While others seemed confused, I knew exactly who this was, I mean how could I not? Plus, Renya would kill me if I hadn’t. I looked over to my best friend, I nodded. I knew she missed her sister, Hylla, but now she has another sister. I hope for her sake that they got along; she deserves that much. 

I ushered everyone else away so they could get acquainted. We split into groups to divide and conquer. (At the bottom of the page there is a web to show where everyone goes, if you are confused and the dashed lines are how the story hops around)

Leo’s POV:

Tony and I went to the forge we were going to figure out some weapons for our friends. We were similar we both acted up to cover our vulnerability. We weren’t always proud of our actions, in fact, we both have done things we’ll regret. But we were doing our best and we’d sacrifice ourselves for our family and we’d never regret our decision. Its odd I was really bored one day and so I went to look through Tony’s search history for a laugh. It wasn’t a laugh. 

I found something I never thought I’d find; Tony Stark had a private online corner that held everything. It was sorted into two sections the good and the bad. The bad folder was overflowing with photos, sketches, long letters to himself. He had every hate mail, every piece of Slander, every time someone talked down to him whether from the news or from Jarvis. It was all meticulously catalogued into a horrifying collage. 

The good folder was marked by a misspelled picture of Tony Stark written in crayon. It contained drawing of him with the word My Hero above them, or pictures of a child dressed up as him for Halloween, there were even a few essays written by students all of the prompts pertaining to role models or people they admire. It broke my heart that nothing in there was by him. There was one more thing in there a series of texts telling him Good Morning, or Congratulating him on something he’d done recently, or simply just that they were proud of Tony. (Feel free to guess who this is :) )

Anyways, dam ADHD, while I answered any questions Tony had about our weaponry as we conspired. I asked him tons of questions about what affected the aliens and specifics about each Avengers weapons.


End file.
